


Comfort

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depressing, F/M, Off Screen Death, One Shot, UNSC, Ugh it's cute, chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: After a mission had yielded a startling result, some people are taking it a little harder than others.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an Alternate Universe where Felix/Locus are not evil mercenaries but working for the UNSC on Chorus, and where Felix does not die.

The metal paned doors slid open with a loud hiss. Three soldiers slumped inside, two of them taking off their helmets while entering the armor storage area. Their mission yielded an interesting and upsetting result.

"I'll go tell Commander Kimball what transpired." Locus spoke, still in full armor. He didn't want to bother with taking it off with Felix around.

"Okay, Kiss Ass." Felix smirked while placing his gray and orange helmet down on the metal bench in front of his designated locker. His team partner, you, stood at the locker behind him. You sulked, staring at your black and red helmet in your hands. A weight was on your shoulders and it wasn't your armor.

"How ya holding up, (Y/N)?" Felix asked while removing his armor and placing it in storage. You slightly turned your head in acknowledgement to his question.

"Um...fine." You breathed, placing your helmet in the top compartment of the green locker. You didn't feel like talking. Your brain was still processing what happened out in the field.

"Look, I'm sorry about Wash." Felix placed a hand on the top shelf of his locker and half turned towards you. "I know you were best friends with the guy-"

"Just stop, okay?" You harshly asked. You turned and darted your eyes at the edgy officer. "I don't wanna talk about it." You continued shoving pieces of your armor into storage.

Felix sighed and shook his head. "All I want you to know is that if you need to talk or need anything, I'm here." His voice strayed away from his sarcastic douchiness and for once was sincere. You paused and then finished taking off your pieces of armor. You began to reach around to unzip your undersuit from the back. Felix whistled a tune while he took his time putting his armor away.

"Hey uh." You slapped your hands down. "Could you...unzip me?" Your voice was defeated.

Felix turned around and stepped two feet closer. "Yeah, of course." He was careful with the zipper as he zipped your suit open. He observed your back tattoos that stood out behind your black sports bra and compression shorts. He lightly tapped the back of your shoulders. "There ya go, (Y/N)." Felix backed away as you started to slide your slim but fit body out of the body suit. 

"Thanks..." Your voice trailed, but you were appreciative. You squirmed out of the skin tight suit and threw it into your locker. You grabbed a towel from your sports bag and a change of clothes. "I'm hitting the showers."

"Okay, I'll be around." Felix responded as you walked into a back room. He sighed. He hated seeing you this down.

The doors on the other side of the lockers slid open. Feet clonked on the metal around a bank of lockers and to where Felix was standing. Kimball and Locus appeared, and Locus skated past their commander to his personal locker.

Kimball slowly approached the officer. "How is (Y/N)?" She asked in a low voice as Felix unzipped himself from his bodysuit.

Felix shook his head. "They're hiding it, but I know she's hurting." His voice was confident with his answer. Kimball nodded.

"This is a...strange order from me," Kimball began. "But, please keep an eye on them. They're out best officer and I don't want them to spiral down into depression. I know that death of a fellow soldier can be really hard, however I don't want to lose our best to this. Understood?"

Felix nodded in compliance. "Understood, ma'am." Felix didn't like taking orders, but he would do it for (Y/N).

"Very well then. Get some rest you two." Kimball addressed both Locus and Felix. "You've had a long day." Both soldiers nodded as she walked back the way she came in. Locus sat on a bench and buffed his helmet with care and precision.

"Did they speak?" Locus asked while paying attention to his helmet. Felix flung a towel over his tattooed shoulder.

"Not very much..." Felix grunted while rummaging through his gear bag for clean clothes. "They didn't want to talk about it." Locus gazed over slightly at his comrade and returned to his polishing.

"We are both fortunate to not have lost close friends - or each other - in the heat of war." Locus's face scrunched. "I can't imagine what's going through their mind."

"You can say that again." Felix said while walking to the shower room, a hoodie, tank top and shorts in hand.

The shower room was humid and spotless with cordoned off showers lining the walls. He placed his clean clothes on a wooden bench and scanned the room. Only one other shower was occupied, and he heard noises coming from it.

He honed in his hearing, slowly walking towards the shower stall. He heard gasps and a shudder of breath. Felix whipped his head around at the bench across from the shower stall. It was your sweatpants and wrist watch.

"(Y/N)...?" Felix beckoned to the running shower stall. The sniffling stopped in response. "(Y/N), it's Felix. You doing okay?" He tried again in a calm tone.

A shaky voice replied. "N-no..." A hiccup followed along with a raspy breath. Felix whipped his towel off of his shoulder and threw it on the ground as he approached the shower stall. He gently pulled back the curtain and saw you crying in the corner. "H-he's gone, Felix..."

Felix took the initiative to come into the shower and he proceeded to pull you in for a long hug. "I know he is. I know." He cooed, stroking the back of your head and cradling your lower back, being careful not to rub his hands in the wrong areas.

"I-it's my fault-"

"It's not your fault, (Y/N)." Felix whispered, the hot shower water pouring onto his backside, shielding it from you. "You had no clue. You had fucking amnesia." He tried to talk some sense into the you. You shuddered in his muscular arms as he held you in nothing but his compression shorts. "It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry." Felix cradled your head into his toned chest as you squeezed him tight. Him, Locus and Kimball were the only family you had left.

"I never g-got to s-say goodbye..." Your voice cracked as you bawled. Felix rested his cheek on top of your head and was calmly breathing, hoping you would do the same.

"Now he's gonna be watching over you and protecting you." Felix tried to be comforting. "Wash is in a better place. You have us, (Y/N). Me, Locus, Kimball, the other soldiers...we're your family now." Felix felt your shoulders relax and your breathing eased. "It's gonna be tough but you'll get through this...I'll be here the whole time. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first upload to Ao3 and I'm excited to upload more, I hope you liked it!


End file.
